Fuel injectors may be used for example in internal combustion engines for dosing fuel into an intake manifold of the internal combustion engine or directly to the combustion chamber of a cylinder of the internal combustion engine. The fuel injectors may be operable to dose the fuel under high pressures, for example in the range of up to 200 bar in the case of gasoline engines and of 2000 bar or more in the case of diesel engines.